Forum:Featured Article and Image
Category:General Wiki Discussion:Stickied Threads This is a thread created to discuss and submit suggestions for the Featured Article and Featured Image spots on the home page. As you can probably guess, these spots are to spotlight different articles on the wiki, and show a variety of content to users that visit the wiki. We wish to change each of these at least once a week. But sometimes we wonder, "What should we put?". Sometimes this is because there are too many choices, but right now, it's because there's not many choices. Although the wiki is growing, it's still not growing incredibly fast, so it's hard to find very good content to choose. So we need your help choosing content. If you have a suggestion for what to put, please tell us, and we'll put it on the list of featured articles and media. So what's the criteria to have an article as the featured article, or media as the featured image? Well, for an article, there needs to be at least one good picture that goes well with the article, it must be interesting, and there needs to be a good introduction/first paragraph. For image, the picture has to be high quality, must be interesting, and must have a good description. This means, that if you have a suggestion for an article, but if there's just something that has to be changed to make it allowed, you can mention it, and we might fix it, and then put it as featured article/image. Thanks, 00:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Maybe the curator article? I added an image... Chrischb 07:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Great idea! Sure, of course we can do that article :). But can you make the image bigger? Because it appears to be distorted, like, made smaller. Done! :) I think it stands out a bit much, though. Chrischb 07:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : I'm working on that... 19:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Nicely done! :) Chrischb 09:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Just curious - how often does the article have to be updated? Chrischb 09:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Well, actually as you probably noticed on the front page, it's a bit different - it picks a random article out of a lot of chosen articles :) But, do you like that? Because I'm not sure if having an actual featured article that changes every week, or having this system works better/nicer. I can't choose between the two. :P You can tell me your opinion... 21:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :: I never noticed! :O :: I'm not sure what system I like... but I think I prefer it when the articles are chosen by hand; it gives the feeling that someone is out there, editing the front page and taking care of the wiki. :) --Chrischb 09:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Same here (smart minds think alike :P). I'll fix/change it. 20:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Chrischb is now the decider for things here - he's in charge As far as Featured Article and Image. I'm incredibly busy with other things on this wiki, so I don't have time to take care of this. Chrischb - I know you'll do a good job choosing and presenting articles on the main page :). Remember - just edit Template:Featured Article for the featured article, and remember to have an image, along with some basic text, for that. For featured image, I'm working on a template for that, so you'll do the same for that. Good luck, 22:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : You didn't ask for my opinion first. :P : I'm honored, though! :D How often do I need to change it? --Chrischb 06:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry :P. But eh... probably once or twice a week. 13:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll go with once... :) On what day? Or is it relaxed? --Chrischb 00:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't care! Well I do sorta. But you decide! Perhaps every Saturday! I like that personally, because I think you should update both of them now :P 01:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Um... I feel silly, but: How do I stop making the Featured Article random? I changed the image, though... --Chrischb 08:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Just clear all of the article, and then type the content and picture (if wanted) and stuff : Thanks! :) --Chrischb 06:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC)